


Anti RIN Nohara & ObiRin & KakaRin: The REAL Reason Rin Killed Herself

by SmallPinkBird



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25539919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallPinkBird/pseuds/SmallPinkBird
Summary: Nohara Rin's last memory was of herself committing suicide to Kakashi's Chidori. Obito blamed Kakashi for letting Rin die, and started a WAR over it; killing Minato, Kushina Uzumaki, and orchestrating the Uchiha Massacre. But the REAL reason for Rin's suicide? It had nothing to do with Self-Sacrifice for Konoha, but Dark Psychology and Manipulation. Canon Compliant. SHORT ONE SHOT.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin, Hatake Kakashi & Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Nohara Rin, Nohara Rin/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 8
Kudos: 17





	Anti RIN Nohara & ObiRin & KakaRin: The REAL Reason Rin Killed Herself

Short One-Shot Explanation behind Rin's death to Kakashi's Chidori.

* * *

Rin's last memory was of herself committing suicide.

History would write down that the reason she jumped in front of Kakashi's Chidori, was due to Kirigakure sealing the Three Tails, Sanbi, inside of her, with a ticking time bomb seal. Kirigakure's plan being to chase Rin back to Konoha, where they would set off the Bijuu bomb, nuking Konohagakure to ashes. History would record down Rin's noble self-sacrifice, when she jumped in front of Kakashi's Chidori and committed suicide instead, to avert that calamity.

(But that wasn't the real reason, nor was it the most logical path. Rin could've ran off to somewhere else and let the bomb be set off. Or, she could have outright fought the Kirigakure ninja to her death instead; they were both vastly outnumbered by Mist ninja, so if Rin committed suicide, Kakashi could've been killed by the Mist ninja, so they'd both have died on the battlefield. It was pointless to commit suicide on the field.

There's another chance that she could've been kidnapped back to the Mist, and that was the only justified reason for her to commit suicide since getting kidnapped and placed into Mist Torture & Interrogation would have been a worse outcome than death. The only plus side to that is that they could've deactivated her ticking time bomb then. But what's to say Minato couldn't have either?

Anyway, suicide was not the logical answer. Rin had an ulterior motive to doing what she did. )

The real reason was far more selfish.

Obito was dead and Kakashi would never love her. She knew that no matter what she did, she will never win over Kakashi's affections. She's been trying for as long as she could remember, since their Academy Days up until all these traumas, with Obito dying just half a year ago.

Kakashi will never love her. He protected her, but he only saw past her, at Obito's dead memory. He only protected her out of a promise, a duty, to his dead rival, but not because he loved her, or felt anything towards her. He didn't even spare her a glance. Even though she's the one who transplanted Obito's Sharingan into his eye socket, and fought together with him battle after battle. Kakashi always looked past Rin, and never returned her feelings. He saw her as just a teammate, and Kakashi never really cared for teammates, until Obito; and now all he cared about was Obito who was long gone, and not Rin who was right there in front of him.

There was no way to etch herself into Kakashi-kun's memories...except to die in self-sacrifice, the same exact way Obito did.

Maybe that way, Kakashi would mourn Rin, the same exact way he mourned Obito. Maybe Kakashi would think about Rin everyday, the same way he did for Obito.

Maybe Kakashi would finally notice Rin. If Kakashi won't love Rin or think about Rin, maybe if she died for him, he would always feel guilt about Rin, and always think about Rin…

That was far better than...nothing at all.

(Besides, she couldn't live with herself; for allowing herself to get kidnapped, for Obito dying for Kakashi's sake; Obito had loved Rin, and the reason Kakashi survived the rock fall was because of Obito, so why didn't Kakashi...take up what Obito used to do and try to comfort her…?

The only cure to these horrible feelings was if Kakashi, who was also there and knew exactly what happened, having experienced the exact same trauma with her, would feel something, anything, towards her. But Kakashi hardly reacted to her in anything. She would never be in Kakashi's sight, despite being on the same team as him.)

And that was why, Rin jumped in front of Kakashi's Chidori and committed suicide...and died.

(Konoha had always preached self-sacrifice for the sake of the village. Now Rin will always be remembered as a Hero who died in action, not just by Kakashi, but by Minato-sensei too and all of Konoha! No longer the useless little girl on Team 7, but the war hero of Konoha who died in battle.)

* * *

She committed suicide without realizing that Obito was not only still alive, but showed up at the worst timing possible, only to witness this happen, and awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan at the same time as Kakashi.

Rin Nohara had already died…

And Obito started a war over Rin, blaming Kakashi for letting Rin die, while Kakashi finally permanently had Rin etched into his memories alongside Obito.

* * *

The End.

* * *

( **AUTHOR NOTE:** This is the person Obito loved. That's why I don't ship Obito x Rin or Kakashi x Rin. Also please check out my other story, Sakura's Glasses! And please leave me some comments in this story too!

I personally don't like reading this type of darkness since it pisses me off, but I also DISLIKE people making Rin out to be a pure and perfect martyr and angel, and put her on a pedestal! But I couldn't explain why, until I finally wrote it down. Now I can easily link it or something.

It makes sense when Obito does it since he was blinded by love, but I don't think that suicide by Kakashi was the answer. If it was, why did Rin have to die THAT WAY BY KAKASHI's HAND, instead of just stabbing her own neck with a Kunai?

Thanks for reading!)


End file.
